pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul's Electivire
This Electivire is an -type Pokémon owned by Paul. Personality Electivire while it was an Elekid it is a very strong battler when it uses its Brick Break against Ground types despite its disadvantage. But is also a mean and nasty one. As an Electabuzz, his mean and nasty personality soon changes into a friendly and respectful Pokémon while in Paul's older brother, Reggie's care and also befriends Ash's Pikachu and later Infernape after it evolves to save them when its Protect had wore off. As Electivire, it maintains his friendly personality while it was an Electabuzz and has a very competitive side and seriousness in battle during the Sinnoh league. It has a friendly rivalry with Ash's Infernape and it was proud from its battling skills. Biography Even as an Elekid, Electivire was very strong, being capable of defeating Ground types using its powerful Brick Break. Elekid helped Paul defeat Roark by knocking out his Geodude with a single blow and weakening Onix before being recalled. Despite being affected by Onix's Stealth Rock, Elekid still managed to defeat Roark's Cranidos. Roark was impressed by Elekid's battling skills, noting that it was a resilient Pokémon. Electivire is also the meanest Pokémon Paul ever owned, and is also the only one who likes Paul's harsh training regimen.DP015: Shapes of Things to Come! While on their way to Hearthome City, Ash recalled the events with Paul.DP048: Ash and Dawn! Facing a New Adventure! Elekid evolved into Electabuzz during the Tag Battle Tournament and was notably the only one of Paul's Pokémon that evolved on screen.DP052: Smells Like Team Spirit! Paul then gave it to his brother to train for a while. During its time with Reggie, Electabuzz befriended Ash's Pikachu after Pikachu helped it in a battle with Team Galactic.DP069: Enter Galactic! Electabuzz later returned to Paul's team and was seen when Paul attempted to capture a Drapion. It was also used to battle Brandon's Regirock but was easily beaten.DP128: A Pyramiding Rage! Electabuzz was used during Paul's six-on-six battle with Ash on the shores of Lake Acuity, where it used Light Screen to defend the other members of Paul's team and then fought against Ash's newly evolved Monferno and won.DP131: Pedal to the Mettle!DP132: Evolving Strategies! It also showed up to save Ash's Pikachu, Dawn's Piplup, and Barry's Empoleon from Team Rocket although it was captured itself and was rescued by Ash's newly evolved Infernape. After Infernape's evolution and it saving them, Electabuzz was happy for Infernape.DP163: Fighting Ire With Fire! Having evolved into Electivire in preparation for the Sinnoh League, Electivire became one of Paul's most powerful Pokémon. It was able to defeat Barry's Empoleon, despite Empoleon activating its Torrent ability.DP184: Casting a Paul on Barry! During Paul's battle with Ash, Paul had lost five Pokémon, and while Drapion was able to defeat 3 of Ash's Pokémon in a row, none of Paul's other Pokémon could land a single KO. After Drapion is defeated by Ash's Gliscor, Electivire is sent out, and while Ash wanted to send Gliscor back to its Poké Ball, he stays out due to the type advantage. Electivire uses Thunder with its two tails underground, which causes a storm of rocks to hit Gliscor, and he finished it with Brick Break. Pikachu was able to dodge the underground Thunder technique with Quick Attack, and hits Electivire head on. Brick Break and Quick Attack collide, creating a massive explosion, before Pikachu goes for a Volt Tackle, which activates Motor Drive. Ash anticipates this and counters ThunderPunch with Iron Tail, but in the collision, Electivire is able to use his left hand for Brick Break, and knocks out Pikachu. Ash's Infernape and Electivire used Mach Punch and ThunderPunch, which cancelled each other out, and Flamethrower and Protect had a similar result. Infernape hits Electivire dead on with dig, but suffers from Drapion's poison that was inflicted via Toxic Spikes. They used Mach Punch and ThunderPunch multiple times, cancelling each other out, but after Flamethrower is blocked by Protect, Electivire grabs it with its tails and zaps it with a powerful Thunder, which knocks it down, but this activates Infernape's Blaze. Infernape and Electivire use Flamethrower and Thunder, and while Thunder is normally stronger than Flamethrower, the power from Blaze allows Flamethrower to score a direct hit, followed by Mach Punch. Electivire tries a ThunderPunch to use against Infernape's Flare Blitz, but between Blaze, and the fact that Flare Blitz is almost twice as strong on its own, it wasn't much of a contest, and Electivire faints, leaving Ash to move on to the Semi-Finals. Electivire is happy to have Infernape as its rival. Despite their differences, Electivire was proud to have a worthy opponent, rather than having someone it could push around.DP188: Battling a Thaw in Relations! Known moves Using Thunder Paul Elekid Brick Break.png Using Brick Break Paul Elekid Protect.png Using Protect Paul Elekid Thunder Punch.png Using Thunder Punch |stage2 =Electabuzz |img2 = Paul Electabuzz Thunder.png Using Thunder Paul Electabuzz Brick Break.png Using Brick Break Paul Electabuzz Protect.png Using Protect Paul Electabuzz Thunder Punch.png Using Thunder Punch Paul Electabuzz Light Screen.png Using Light Screen |stage3 =Electivire |img3 = Paul Electivire Thunder.png Using Thunder Paul Electivire Brick Break.png Using Brick Break Paul Electivire Protect.png Using Protect Paul Electivire Thunder Punch.png Using Thunder Punch Paul Electivire Giga Impact.png Using Giga Impact | Thunder; electric; DP003: When Pokémon Worlds Collide! Brick Break; fighting; DP003: When Pokémon Worlds Collide! Protect; normal; DP003: When Pokémon Worlds Collide! Thunder Punch; electric; DP003: When Pokémon Worlds Collide! Light Screen; psychic; DP131: Pedal to the Mettle! Giga Impact; normal; DP184: Casting a Paul on Barry! }} Improvised moves *Thunder Tackle *Thunder Battlefield Voice actors *Kenta Miyake (Japanese and English) *Bill Rogers (English as an Electivire) Trivia *Although Electivire is not Paul's starter Pokémon, it could be considered his signature Pokémon as it has appeared more often than any of Paul's other Pokémon. *Electivire is the only one of Paul's Pokémon to have evolved on screen, evolving from Elekid into Electabuzz in Smells Like Team Spirit!. *Electivire appears to be Paul's second strongest Pokémon, after Torterra. Gallery As Elekid Paul Electabuzz.png As Electabuzz Paul Electivire Motor Drive.png Motor Drive activated Ash Pikachu Thunder Tackle.png As Electabuzz using Thunder Punch with Ash's Pikachu's Volt Tackle Paul Electivire Thunder Battlefield.png Using Thunder on the battlefield }} References pl:Electivire Paula Category:Electric-type anime Pokémon